


Scraped Elbows, Bruised Knees

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluff and snuggles!, michael and ray end up beat up, tw slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world sure as hell isn't that accepting. Ray and Michael are firsthand witnesses and the guys try to patch it up. Kisses and band-aids can do wonders. (Short practice fic I guess?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraped Elbows, Bruised Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr! (AHOT6 Prompt: After a late night run to the grocery store, Michael and Ray are mugged and beaten for being gay and together. Left in the parking lot, beaten and half-unconscious, Ray and Michael are found by the rest of the gang who became worried after they didn't return home or answer their phones. Lots of TLC is required. Bonus points if you can make it Michael-centric! <3)
> 
> I'm still accepting RVB or RT prompts on tumblr at agt-wash! I also have a ship page so yeah!
> 
> *****There are slurs! I don't usually use these words in my regular life but for the sake of the story they'll be in here. Only a few!

_Fuck 24 hour stores._

Michael Jones was currently on the ground, cheek pressed against the rough concrete of the dark parking lot. It was a struggle to hold his eyes open, he was tired and his head ached dully.

Pavement was unforgiving.

Squinting a bit he managed to find his glasses, cracked, about a foot away from his face. Weakly he licked at his lip, spitting in agitation at the taste of blood. As his eyes tried to focus they settled on the crumpled shape next to him. He attempted to reach out but his arms were too heavy, instead he settled on choking out some words.

"Ray? A-Are you okay?" His stomach tossed and turned and he bit down on his tongue, groaning lowly.

The only response from Ray had been a weak grown and Michael weakly tried to reach him again, only to come up short. So he lay there, feeling shattered and destroyed and sick as hell. His eyes started to droop shut and he sighed, letting them.

* * *

The events Michael had gone through that night played through his head again.

It was 1:22 am on a Saturday, a late night for the guys. They were up and there were complaints being thrown around about the lack of milk in the fridge. There was cereal to be eaten as a late night snack and as breakfast the next morning. So, being the gentlemen they were Michael and Ray decided to make a run to a nearby 24 hour store to pick up some milk. Gavin would've gone, maybe they would have dicked around in the store and recorded it for a Team Lads RT Life. However, Gav was a little busy in a tangle of limbs with Geoff, Jack, and Ryan in an impromptu cuddle puddle so 2/3 of Team Lads were soon on their way to the store.

So, of course Michael drove and Ray turned up the radio, singing exaggeratedly to the popular songs that came on, bringing a smile to Michael's face. Soon they were both in a fit of laughter as Michael parked the car and they started to get out. As they walked across the parking lot Michael had slipped his hand into Ray's and they approached the store from the darker parking lot, by this point it was almost 2 am. That's when it started to get painful.

"Hey, faggots."

Michael didn't respond, just pulling Ray with him as he moved to walk around the guy.

"Hey, fag, I'm talking to you!" 

Ray swallowed nervously as a few more guys approached them.

"Answer me! Or maybe your boyfriend can after he gets the cocks out of his mouth."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Michael grumbled, moving to walk away when his arm was grabbed. He tensed a bit and was unable to do anything as Ray was pulled away from him and he was thrown to the pavement.

A lot of what happened after that began to blur in his head, which was now seemingly throbbing. He didn't really remember what happened. He remembered name calling and hearing Ray's body smack down on the pavement beside him. Internally, he winced at that, Ray was so tiny, that shit must've hurt like hell.

Before he knew it they were alone in the dark, resting on the still slightly warm pavement. Yeah, resting, we'll go with that.

* * *

Michael's eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly when a noise reached his ears.

"Thank fucking god, there they are." By this point Michael couldn't really make out who was talking. But relief washed over him because the guys were there and Ray would be okay and he would be okay. In moments he felt himself gently lifted up and his vision slowly focused, Ryan. Weakly, he grabbed at the older man's shirt and held on as he was carried to the car he took. 

"I'll drive Michael back in your car, Geoff. Take the others in my car."

"I'm coming with you," Gavin quickly said, moving from where he was at Ray's side to jog after Ryan. Soon, Michael found himself laying in the backseat, his head was in Gavin's lap and he felt safe again.

* * *

Michael didn't much remember the night before, he only remembered strong arms and gentle touches and he wasn't surprised when he woke up, back pressed to Gavin's chest and Ray curled up close to him. He heard talking from the lads and soon Ryan joined them on the bed, slipping his arms around Ray, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of the small man's head. 

"How're you feeling Michael?" Jack asked as he approached the bed, having noticed the younger man stir.

"Head hurts like hell. Lost the money for milk." The curly haired man sighed and pressed closer to Gavin. A soft sigh escaped him as Jack carefully made his way onto the bed, between Michael and Ray. A soft kiss was pressed to Michael's forehead soon after so he let his eyes fall shut again.

"Aw man, you guys are having all the fun without me." Geoff's voice was heard as the older man returned from the bathroom. 

Soon Michael was pressed to Jack's chest, Gavin snuggled up to his back. He was aware of all the steady breathing and he felt Jack smile into his hair as they all held each other.

"Love you, dickheads." Geoff's sleepy voice said everything they were thinking and a soft laugh came from Jack. This was one of the moments Michael lived for because everything was soft and gentle and nothing hurt when he was surrounded by people he loved.

He felt safe.

Eyes closed, breathing soft, he started to doze off and he decided he wanted to live like this forever. His head pressed to Jack's shoulder. Gavin's gentle breath against his back. Ryan's steady breathing. Ray's quiet mumbles as he slept. Hearing Geoff shift slightly as he got comfortable. These were the moments where he realized he was in love. The feeling would swamp him all at once and his chest would tighten. It was heavy and slowing, soft and warm, comfortable. The feeling seemed to paralyze him, keeping him stuck in this moment and he smiled softly against Jack's shirt. And slowly, slowly, he fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
